Deathshiraz
|-|Deathshiraz= |-|Go to Hell= |-|Deathgoros= |-|Welcome Hell= Deathshiraz is the leader of the Darkness Civilization in Dragon Saga and his ultimate form, Deathgoros is also among the strongest of Draghearts in real life. Story A very long time ago, Deathshiraz was the strongest warrior of the Darkness civilization and is one of the winners of the Survival Competition "Duel Masters", in which he killed everybody save for himself. However soon after he won, he was sealed by The=Deadman in the form of a scythe. Then as the war against Dorago the Great, Dragon World begins, he was found by Ulvorof and he used it to fight the civilization war, and he also bought the Weapon to "Duel Masters". Deathshiraz brings out "Punishment" against the other civilizations save for Nature, who basically stands out of the competition and defends its own territory. He and Ulvorof had soon become one of the most major competitors in Duel Masters and got numerous wins along with Everlast and Q.E.D. However, his winning streak was broke by Gaiginga and Glenmalt who defeated endless amounts of his Demon Command Dragons, but he revived them with his powers. Since then, he and Ulvorof has pursued to defeat Glenmalt to win. Unfortunately, he was still too weak compared to Gaiginga and he was defeated. After then a new section of the Funky Knightmares who specify in assassination instead of suicide appeared, and Deathshiraz was reincarnated into Hellsekai, Great Massacre. But it was later turned out that Deathshiraz was actually sealed and disfigured by The=Deadman, and so he left Ulvorof and swore revenge against the sinister figure. As a result, he left Ulvorof and acted himself, but it still wasn't strong enough to defeat The=Deadman's Niga=Vermut. Then he craved more power and became the Ultimate Dragheart Fortress of Darkness, Welcome Hell/'Deathgoros'. and along with him Ulvorof became Hellvorof and they teamed up to defeat Niga=Vermut. However, this is still not enough. This time, a messenger of the Water Civilization and Glenmalt appeared before them and Deathgoros at first disagreed, but Hellvorof said that cooperating with Glenmalt is interesting. And thus along with the other civilizations, they realized that teamwork between all of the civilizations is the key. Then with the cooperation of all civilizations, The=Deadman's final creation, All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul was defeated. Hellvorof then releases the soul of Deathgoros and heads to the goal along with the other civilizations. Card Explanation Original Form (Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King) The original Deathshiraz was a solid card; But it is now mostly outclassed by its much better reincarnation save for niche situations. The Weapon form has a shoegazer-like effect, but only for Funky Knightmares; When the player puts it into the battle zone or when the equipped creature attacks, he can put a Funky Knightmare from the graveyard into the battle zone that costs 5 or less. Since every Funky Knightmare up to Dragon Saga save for Hellvorof and Ulvorof costs 5 or less, there is no problem with that. Alas, the roster does get a set of good cards such as Tigernitro, Explosive Devil and . If the player wishes to Dragsolution it, it can be done at any time at the end of the turn, but after then he must destroy 4 creatures. Otherwise, the Dragsolutioned Deathshiraz destroys itself. As for the Creature form, when it dragsolutions, it destroys an opposing creature, allowing the actual lost creatures to be reduced to 3 instead of 4. This ability can actually be used even if Deathshiraz destroys itself. The second effect is that it can reanimate any non-evolution Darkness creature into the battle zone, and thus it can reanimate heavyweights such as Codeking Wilhelm or Nicol Bolas to devastate the opponent. However, for a while, as it got a direct upgrade in the form of Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King, it was outclassed and left in the dust. But then into the release of , a new card known as Duenyan Emperor appeared and it can be looped with Ulvorof and Go to Hell and break all the opponent's shields by destroying itself and reanimating itself. However, the strategy was rarely meta. As Welcome Hell/Deathgoros' was restricted, it was often used as a replacement for a second Welcome Hell. Ultimate Form (Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King) As of , Deathshiraz even got an ultimate form that is a direct upgrade over its previous form and for a while, was the champion of the metagame until its restriction. The fortress side, Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace simply takes Go to Hell's creature spamming abilities and directly upgrade it. When the player puts it into the battle zone or one of his Draguners attacks, he can put not only a funky knightmare that costs 5 or less, BUT a Darkness creature that costs 5 or less into the battle zone. This is totally insane as the player can spam a Ninjareban, Dragon Edge, use it to send out Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle, then give it speed attacker and proceed to spam endless creatures from the graveyard. If the player has 2 in the battle zone, things can get even worse and the Welcome Hells can easily flood the battle zone with insane amounts of darkness creatures. As for its Dragsolution requirement, the player must destroy 4 creatures at the end of the turn or it cannot Dragsolution. This is to prevent it from Dragon Evading and reusing its powerful fixed removal over and over again. And for the Creature form, it is literally a juggernaut. When it dragsolutions, it can destroy up to 2 of the opponent's creatures and easily cover up for the massive field losses. Then when it attacks, it can also reanimate a non-evolution creature regardless of civilization into the battle zone, making it possible to cost trample super-finishers such as Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon and Mega Manalock Dragon and head for the win. It also has Dragon Evade, which means that in case if it gets removed, it can return to its fortress side and spam enough creatures to dragsolution it again. Be noted that due to the extreme powers of its fortress side, Dragsolutioning it is not required to win, but it can sometimes help. Due to its extreme creature-spamming powers, it has been restricted in less than a year after it was released and thus the player can no longer put another Welcome Hell into the battle zone by attacking with Deathgoros. This has greatly damaged the decktype and thus it slowly phased out as a regular competitor. On the other side, it also means that the officals admitted it to be much more dangerous than Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush which took them slightly less 2 years to restrict. As an addiitional note, Welcome Hell/Deathgoros is the second victory rare to receive a restriction and the first card placed in the hyperspatial zone to receive restriction by itself. Anime This is 's trump card in VS and it led him to many victories in the season. Category:Demon Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Dragheart Category:Weapon Category:Fortress Category:Dragheart Creature Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Victory